Season 5: A New Beginning
by AcousticVibe
Summary: Takes place through the eyes of both Bo and Quinn, a new character that is being introduced for this story. It picks up after the season 4 finale and follows the show as closely as possible. Contains valkubus, dybo, doccubus, and other pairings. There are some moments that are rated M for sexual content and there is some colourful language. Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this story is going to have a lot of storyline and description. It should be updated at least once a week, hopefully more. I used to write under a different pen name, but I decided to switch it. I may pick up some of my older stories that are unfinished on here. I know that introducing a new character is a risk, but I'm going to give it a try anyway. I'm going to try and make an honest attempt at connecting everything the LG writers set up in season 4. Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

I have been on the road driving for a day and a half. The amount of money I've pumped into the Jeep Wrangler is absolutely ridiculous, but it was either the jeep or the bike and I wasn't sure if I would be able to find a place once I arrived in Toronto, so sleeping in the jeep seems like a valid option. Plus the bike didn't have enough space for my equipment. I was born and raised in Vancouver, although I have recently spent a lot of time in Dublin, Ireland as well. My clan originates from Ireland, but my mother had to take me into hiding as an infant because I was being hunted by the elders. I suppose being the devil's spawn kind of forces people to jump to conclusions about you, but I do have one or two redeeming qualities. I need answers. Mom always said that often new beginnings are disguised as painful endings, so here I am, trying to find what's next.

The city is in the distance and I can see the exit that I am supposed to take that will lead me to what could be my new home. Trying to merge into traffic is a total bitch, and my road rage quickly takes over.

_"Fuck…"_ I sighed as I rolled my eyes._ "The douche behind me could at least have enough courtesy to pull my hair if he's going to ride my ass that hard…"_

I slowed down just to piss him off and smirked as I glanced up in my rearview mirror to see his hands flailing from behind the steering wheel, clearly enraged. I finally made it into the lane I needed to be in and cranked my music to let Sara Bareilles accompany me for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

I pulled up to the Dál Riata next to a black motorbike. This side of town seemed a bit less hectic where it wasn't right in the middle of the city. I pushed open the doors to the pub and immediately felt like I was back in Dublin. The Dál was an Irish themed pub, and a waypoint for the light and dark fae. There were only a few patrons spread out across the bar, drinking and chatting amongst themselves. As I scanned my surroundings one lone wolf caught my eye. A tall man, sitting at the bar alone drinking his beer in solitude. He had short blonde locks of hair, neatly groomed scruff on his face, and was wearing a white dress shirt with his first two buttons undone. His deep brown eyes while gorgeous were also sad as he starred off in a daze while slowly turning his mug of beer between his hands. Desperately wishing that I didn't look like a girl who had just finished driving for nearly two days, I approached him anyway.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come over here and save you," I said in a concerned tone, sitting at the bar leaving one stool between he and myself.

He seemed caught off guard. He cocked his brow and turned his head in my direction, "I'm sorry, do I appear to be in danger?" His voice was deep and smooth as silk, and fortunately for me appeared to be amused.

I looked around as if I was making sure no one was listening before leaning towards him and whispered, "Mortal danger…"

He leaned closer to me, playing along, "And how exactly did I end up in such a precarious situation?"

I looked down at his beer and then back up at him, "It's noon and you're sitting at the bar alone. No one wants to be that guy."

He smirked and nodded realizing what I was referring to, "Ahhhh, so you're saving me from myself?"

"Exactly," I said with a slight cheeky grin.

He took a sip from his drink and set the mug away from him indicating he was done with it. "Is that better?" he asked.

I shook my head and gave him a confused look, "No, you clearly need the beer," I quipped before reaching over the bar, grabbing a mug and pouring myself a glass as well. "Now see, doesn't this feel less doom and gloomy?"

"Much," he smirked, reaching back over and grabbing his mug again.

"Always willing to help a damsel in distress," I joked in a sly tone before taking a drink.

He laughed and moved over to the seat directly beside me and reached out to shake my hand, "Dyson Thornwood."

"Taylin O'Leary," I responded giving him an alias name, not knowing who he served.

"That's a strong Irish name," Dyson responded, "Where are you from Ms. O'Leary?" he asked in a charming tone.

"Originally, Dublin. But I grew up in East Vancouver. I actually just arrived from a two day road trip from there," I responded, surprised that I actually answered honestly.

"Dublin? I spent a few months there myself," he smiled, "I thought I could hear a bit of an accent."

"Impressive," I credited him. "My mother had a thick accent, I suppose I picked some of it up. Were you in Dublin for business or pleasure?"

"It would have been about 24 years ago now," he responded. "I was doing some inquiring on behalf of a king I was serving at the time."

My heart sunk for a moment. "You serve a king here in Canada?" I tried to mask the fear in my voice.

"Well you are curious aren't you?" Dyson replied, seemingly catching on to the fact that I had an agenda aside from innocent bar banter with a hot stranger.

"Hey, I'm just a girl in a bar," I said in a cool tone, smiling as sweetly as I could manage.

"You're much more than that," a voice suddenly chimed from behind the bar. I watched as an older gentleman walked up behind the bar and approached us. I could feel him studying me. "You're also new here. Have you signed in?" The man asked.

"At least let the poor girl finish her drink Trick. She's had a long trip." Dyson said with a chuckle.

Trick paused for a moment and looked at Dyson, "She seems to have made you smile for the first time that I've seen in weeks." He smiled and looked back at me, "It's on the house dear. Just come in back when you're finished." He said before walking away.

I took another drink from my beer and looked back at the charming man sitting beside me, "I knew those were sad eyes."

He pointed up to his eyes jokingly, "What? These old things?" he said, trying to mask whatever emotions he had been feeling earlier.

I nodded and took another drink, finishing off the last of the beer before I stood up to go sign in. I could feel Dyson's eyes on me as I walked away and was quite content with myself. _"I didn't even have to use my charm,"_ I thought. My hunger was beginning to perk up again. I hadn't fed since yesterday and could use a top up. Usually my appetite wasn't this fierce, but staying satisfied had become much more of a challenge since the strange turn of events that led me here in the first place.

I walked into the back room where the small man was waiting for me with a pen and ancient looking book.

"Do you plan on staying long?" he asked in a kind tone.

"I haven't decided quite yet," I replied with a smile as I signed the book with the same alias I had given Dyson earlier. "I still need to get settled in. I don't have a job or place to live yet, so I'm going to start there. If things work out I might stick around for a while."

"I may be able to help," Trick responded, clearly mulling some idea over. "Do you have any skills?"

"I tended bar for a few weeks while I was staying in Dublin, but my main job at the bar was performing," I replied.

Trick's face lit up, "I could actually use a good performer. What do you play?"

I chuckled, "Guitar, tin whistle, ukulele, harmonica, piano, harp, and I do my own percussion as well. I'm a bit of a one woman band. I use a looping station so I can play more than one instrument at once. I use my own equipment so you wouldn't have to pay for any kind of equipment rentals. I play everything from traditional celtic music, to classical, and I do covers of more modern stuff too." I paused for a moment trying to get a read on Trick's face, "Sorry, I am really trying to make the sale here," I laughed nervously.

Trick smiled, "Come by the Dal tomorrow afternoon and play a bit for me, if it goes well I would be more than happy to have you work here," he paused and looked down at the book to figure out my name, "Taylin O'Leary… I used to know a Taylin O'Leary. She was Fae-Irish royalty."

My heart skipped a beat and a sense of panic began to take over. Clearly this bartender had quite a few lifetimes on me. "Oh really?" I asked, trying to sound as naïve as possible. "That's very strange? I'm afraid I don't know a lot about the history of the fae in Ireland. I actually grew up here in Canada and was brought up with stories of the great Blood King."

"If there is anything I have learnt over the years it is that you should always know where you came from," Trick replied.

"We will have to sit down over a few drinks sometime. I would love to hear about it," I said quickly, instantly wanting to smack myself over the head for making the suggestion.

"Absolutely," the man responded. "Thank you for stopping by to sign in."

"It was my pleasure," I said respectfully, getting up to leave.

"Oh and Taylin," I heard Trick say from behind me. I turned to face him. "My granddaughter recently acquired an available room if you need a place to stay. I would be more than happy to ask if you could stay with her for a few days while you get on your feet here."

I smiled, "Thank you so much Trick, but I couldn't impose on you anymore than I already have. I don't think I will have a problem finding a place to stay." I said, walking out.

I headed back over to the bar where Dyson was still sitting so I could grab my black leather jacket. I leaned against the bar next to him and allowed my eyes to study his chiseled features.

"Are you heading out?" he asked, giving me a flirtatious smile.

I bit my lower lip like I do whenever I'm thinking, _"Fuck it,"_ I thought to myself. "Yeah, I was just about to head back to your place," I said in a confident tone. I paused and smiled, reaching out to slightly adjust the collar of his shirt, "You coming?" I asked, the corner of my lip perking up into a half smile.

Dyson looked stunned, but only for a moment before quickly gathering himself and putting on a cool façade. He handed me my jacket and stood up from his stool, finishing off the last of his beer before throwing some money down on the bar to cover the drinks. "You can follow my bike," he said in a playful tone.

_"Yesss, I was hoping the bike was his,"_ I thought to myself, stepping out the door of the Dal as Dyson opened it for me. "Lead the way," I smirked, climbing up into my jeep.

* * *

We burst through the door to his apartment, kissing hard, taking out whatever pent up frustrations we were having on the other's body. I ripped my hands down the buttons on his shirt and backed him into a wall letting my hands run over his toned body. I moved my lips down to his neck and felt a great deal of satisfaction feeling his breath quicken.

"You really don't waste anytime do you?" he asked in a rough voice, as though an animal was taking over.

I chuckled and moved back up to his lips, letting my mouth linger over his as my bright green eyes turned a glowing blue.

Dyson's whole body froze for a moment, while he put two-and-two together. "You're a succubus?" he asked, still breathing heavily.

"I probably should have mentioned that, huh?" I said slowly, practically a whisper, gently running my lips over his. He closed his eyes and I could tell that a fog was setting in and he was losing himself. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked against his mouth, grinding my hips slowly into his, letting my fingertips glide down his sides.

"No," he said, putting his head back against the wall clearly enjoying himself.

"Have you ever been with a succubus before?" I asked, pulling away for a moment wanting to make sure he wasn't going to be taken by surprise.

He smirked as though he had just remembered some inside joke, "Once or twice," he replied before suddenly grabbing me by my waste and throwing me up onto the counter.

* * *

Generally when I was with someone they would let me take control, not that they had much choice when I started feeding, but it was obvious that Dyson was a strong fae which was a pleasant surprise. I was able to feed from him and not have to worry about killing him, at least not as much as usual. He only had to stop me once which for me was pretty good control.

After we had finished we laid in his bed and continued talking.

"You're a younger succubus aren't you?" Dyson asked, catching his breath as he stared up at the ceiling.

I laughed, "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in an offended tone. "Was my performance not experienced enough for you? I haven't had any complaints before." I said elbowing him in the ribs.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he laughed playfully, grabbing my arms and pinning them above my head so I would stop poking at him. "I've just been with younger and older succubuses before and the younger one's tend to have a harder time maintaining control." He grinned down at me seeing that I was still slightly offended.

"You want to talk about control?" I asked, trying to escape his firm grip. "You should have told me we were running a sprint and not a marathon."

He paused for a moment trying to figure out what I meant, when suddenly he glared down at me once he realized what I was saying. It was obvious that I was joking, but no less funny. "Oh I was just getting started," Dyson said in a cocky voice, leaning down and kissing me again.

* * *

I showered and snuck out early that morning so I would be presentable for my audition with Trick later in the day. I picked up some breakfast and left Dyson's on the counter in his kitchen. He seemed like a nice guy and I didn't want to just bail without a trace.

Knowing I needed somewhere quiet to tune my instruments and practice I drove until I found a secluded field outside the city. I had to drive on a rough back road, deep into the woods, but it was worth the trip. I was surrounded by nothing by trees and it was completely serene. It was a beautiful day. There was a warm breeze, and the grass and flowers in the field blew ever so slightly in the wind as I played my guitar, while sitting on the front of the jeep. This was the most at peace I had felt since my mother died a few weeks ago. It was so sudden and I didn't understand how it happened. All I knew was that it had something to do with my biological father.

I am young for a fae, only 24 years old. I came here in search of someone with knowledge and experience that I can trust. My mother, Taylin O'Leary, always used to talk about my half-brother. She had him when she was married to the Sight King in Ireland. The king was extremely powerful, but also corrupt. He loved his son with all his heart and had him lead his armies into battle against the Blood King. He treated my mother terribly though. Monogamy is rarely possible for a succubus. Not unless they are wed to a powerful fae that is able to handle providing her with all she needs for feeding. My mother only ever had half her strength because the king could not achieve this. As time passed, he became resentful towards my mother creating a terrible environment for her, but she knew she needed to stay to care for her son so he would not end up like his father.

The king was known as the Sight King because he had the power of foresight. He could see different possible outcomes giving him a significant advantage when planning a battle. His son however could not see as far into the future, but he could see moments before his enemies attacked, leaving little room for error when battling, making him a deadly warrior.

The king died at the end of the great fae war against the Blood King. The Blood King also cursed my older brother, and because of that I have never had the chance to meet him. I was always taught that you can only trust family, but now that my family is gone, I have to come here in search of a new beginning.

I rhythmically plucked the strings of my guitar, letting the sound soothe me. I sat there on the hood of my jeep for hours reminiscing over the old stories my mother taught me, but eventually I had to pack everything up to go see Trick.

* * *

Standing up on the stage at the Dal, I performed in front of Trick showing off the variety of music I could play. I had never been nervous during a performance before, but this was a very different environment. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't read the expression on the man's face. After about 4 different pieces he stopped me and asked me to step off the stage.

He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up at me with a serious face, "That was wonderful," Trick said in an excited tone, "You've got the job. You start tonight. I trust you to play whatever type of music you feel suits the tone of the room. Generally on Friday's there is a large crowd and as the night goes on the environment becomes more upbeat."

I stared at him for a moment trying to grasp what he was saying, "So I'm hired? Just like that?" I said in disbelief.

"Well yes of course! We are lucky to have you here." He said practically beaming, "You can take breaks whenever you feel like you need to. There is a sound system that you can play music on when you aren't playing. Drinks are free where you're an employee here now. I'll see you tonight at eight. When you get a chance come and find me. I want to introduce you to Ysabeau and the rest of the gang." He said walking toward the back room.

"Thank you," I shouted after him.

He waved his hand without turning his head and then stopped just before leaving the bar. "Oh and Taylin," he paused, "when you're ready to tell me your real name just let me know."

I dropped the tin whistle I had in my hand and watched in disbelief as Trick walked into the back without saying another word.

I set up the stage for the gig and quietly left, hoping that I wouldn't have another run-in with Trick when it was just the two of us. I had obviously underestimated him, and suspect there is more to him than a mere bartender._ "Suppose I'm in as good a position as any to learn more about him," I thought to myself. "Maybe he has information about my brother. After all he did know my mother..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit Tamsin I just don't understand why you won't tell me!" Bo said in an exasperated tone, putting her face in her hands in disbelief. "I've been telling you for the last two weeks that I won't go looking for them. If what you saw was that bad we will find another way, but I need to have all the information I can get. It could tip us off on what other options there are. All I want is to get Kenzi back!"

"Listen Bo, even if I did tell you there is nothing you can do! I've seen how this plays out if you get your hands on the helskór. You and I both know that the second I tell you, you're going to pull a typical Bo Dennis move and go rogue to find them; which by the way I already know you have been looking for on your own so don't bother denying it, and put yourself and the world in danger yet again," Tamsin exclaimed in a desperate tone. "Don't you understand Bo! If you go dark side, it puts EVERYONE in danger, not just you. I should kick Dyson's ass for even mentioning that I know anything in the first place. It would have saved us all this time we have wasted having this argument over and over again!"

They had been alternating between working as a team trying to find a way to get Kenzi back, and tirelessly having the same discussion which always ended the same way, but Bo was determined.

Bo slammed her fists against the table top, "Yes! I get it okay! I am a time bomb and one wrong move is going to send me spiraling over the edge into a killing spree that would make your average serial killer look like a teddy bear. It has always been this way and I always come out the other side fine. Nothing is more important than Kenzi. I thought that you would understand that more than anyone Tamsin. She practically raised you after you were reborn."

Tamsin winced at the thought of anyone questioning her gratitude and love for the small Russian girl, "That is so unfair Bo! I gave her my blood-oath that I would keep my mouth shut and make sure you don't get the Hel Shoes, or at least that I would die trying." The blonde paused for a moment realizing she had revealed too much so she tried to throw Bo off. "And fine?! You might have come out of this in one piece, but what about Rainer, what about Hale, what about…" Tamsin looked down and stopped herself before saying Kenzi's name knowing it would be too cruel.

"Wow…" Bo said in a quiet voice, clearly thrown aback by the Valkyrie's hurtful, but honest words. "You don't really think that I wouldn't have given my life for any of them if I could have? Especially for Kenzi? She is my heart Tamsin. I am empty without her. You've seen me spiraling out of control without her in my life. I have killed four people since she died. Four. Thanks to you I have it under control for now, but what if it gets worse? My hunger has only grown stronger since that night. Who's to say I won't go dark side anyway?"

Bo was being completely genuine and Tamsin recognized that. She felt bad knowing that she had to say such hurtful things to her, but she couldn't risk Bo asking more questions. "Look, we are going to get her back Bo, we just need to find another way. We have a few leads, we will figure it out. Besides, we don't even know if the helskór will be of any use in getting her back. All we know is they mean trouble… more trouble than I think any of us can handle."

The brunette rested her forehead against her fist and closed her eyes for a moment, sighing deeply. "Fine. We will do it your way for now," Bo said, tired of fighting with the stubborn Valkyrie.

"My way includes you stopping your search for the Hel shoes," Tamsin said, with an accusing expression.

Bo smirked, "I'm sorry, let me rephrase. We will 'compromise'," the succubus replied in a teasing tone.

The Valkyrie shook her head, knowing that was the closest thing she was going to get to a win. The helskór were separated and the odds of Bo being able to hunt both of them down were slim, although Tamsin knew better then to underestimate the succubus when she set her mind to something. "We've been at this all day, I need a drink…" she mumbled.

The succubus nodded in agreement, and stood up facing Tamsin who was still sitting on one of the bar chairs in Bo's kitchen, "But first…" the brunette trailed off, running her hands up either side of the Valkyrie's thighs, and leaned in to place open mouthed kisses over her neck. Tamsin closed her eyes for a moment as her frame of mind completely shifted from being irritated with Bo, to being sexually frustrated by her.

After the last kill Bo had made, she decided to confide in Tamsin and explained her dilemma. She couldn't feed from humans or even relatively weak fae without draining them. Something had changed since Kenzi's death, and she wasn't sure if the reaction was due to grief, or something worse, but she did know she needed help. Usually she would go to Dyson for this kind of thing, but after having her metaphorical heart torn from her chest, she couldn't handle the thought of throwing herself back into the wolf versus doctor love triangle right now. Deep down, although she would never admit it, she was resentful. She couldn't help but wonder that if she had chosen to hold off on saving Lauren whether she could have saved Kenzi, or if Dyson had tried harder maybe he could have stopped Kenzi from walking into the portal and sacrificing herself. Then there was Tamsin, the strong and surprisingly reliable Valkyrie. She and Tamsin always had undeniable chemistry; even when they were at each other's there was an underlying sexual tension. They had bonded since her rebirth, and they had a deep respect for one another. They each knew a relationship would never work with two dominant women like themselves, but why not take advantage of great sex? Originally when Kenzi had passed, they both turned to sex and alcohol to cope. The two girls were a lethal combination at the bar, but this alternative was safer for everyone and whether they wanted to admit it or not, more pleasurable for them. Even though they had completely different opinions on the matter of how to go about saving Kenzi, emotionally they were in the same place and were exactly what the other needed for comfort.

A small groan escaped Tamsin's throat as she exhaled, knowing there was no point trying to resist the gorgeous succubus. She was sitting, pinned between Bo and the island, so she put her elbows back and leaned against the counter top as her head fell back giving in to the succubus's tantalizing kisses. Bo spread Tamsin's legs slightly and began slowly toying with the buttons on the blonde's jeans, teasing her. The succubus then slid her hands to Tamsin's lower back, lifting her shirt slightly so she could feel her soft, bare skin. Stopping her hands on her back momentarily Bo moved from the Valkyrie's neck and looked at her allowing her succubus blue eyes to appear. She shot Tamsin a seductive smile before sending a strong pulsation of energy through her.

That was all it took. Tamsin pushed Bo away and jumped down from the stool she had been sitting on. She grabbed the succubus by the collar of her shirt and aggressively shoved her against the fridge kissing hard her while fridge magnets fell to the ground.

Bo dropped her hands and grabbed the blonde's ass, moving her firmly against her body kissing Tamsin with urgency. Their arguments always seemed to end this way. They would reach an inconclusive agreement and proceed to rip one another's clothes off and take out their frustrations on one another.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hands and quickly lifted them above her head, pinning them against the wall for just a moment before lifting her black tank top over her head, revealing her black bra. She dropped to the succubus' chest, kissing and sucking the newly exposed skin and moved further down to her abdomen before working her way back up and palming each of her breasts, gripping them firmly. She grinned and stopped what she was doing looking at Bo with an amused face. The succubus opened her eyes, wondering why she had suddenly stopped.

"What?" Bo asked, her breathing ragged in anticipation for what was to come.

Tamsin laughed, "Is a push-up bra really necessary for you succubus? I mean really?"

Bo rolled her eyes and then smirked moving forward, letting her lips linger by Tamsin's ear before seductively whispering, "Like you have a problem with it?" and proceeded to gently bite and tug her earlobe.

Tamsin gasped slightly, as Bo firmly grabbed her hips and kissed her, leading her towards the couch. She pushed the Valkyrie over the arm of the couch so she landed flat on her back against the cushions and Bo stood dominantly over her. She reached her hand back and slowly unhooked her own bra, enjoying the intense look on the blonde's face. She obviously couldn't look away if she tried. Bo held her bra with one finger by the strap for dramatic effect before letting it drop to the floor. The corner of her lips perked up into a half smile, "Take off your pants…" she commanded in the sexiest way possible.

* * *

I was just finishing up my fourth song of the evening. I opted to stick with the Irish theme of the Dal for the first few songs. Playing Celtic music always reminded me of home. I wasn't allowed to go to regular public school, or do the kind of things normal kids get to do so I spent a lot of time playing music. Being defenseless and hunted sort of makes a mother over-protective I suppose. Mom started by teaching me the tin whistle and the guitar, and I just took off from there. When I got older and was able to protect myself she let me play at the local pubs in town. It is generally what I always start with because it calms my nerves at the beginning of a performance.

I was just finishing up the last of 'The Chanter's Song' on the harp when a cute blonde at the bar caught my eye. Blonde's always were my weakness, which is saying something as a succubus. I could tell by the way she was subtly swaying that she had heard the piece before. I find you can tell a lot about a person by watching them as they listen to a piece of music; the way their eyes look, how their bodies move, and their energy. My favourtie part about performing is looking out and seeing those people who are truly lost in a song. It's a privilege to be able to witness someone having such an intimate moment like that. My second favourite thing is the cliché that makes every musician irresistibly attractive when they are genuinely talented. It almost isn't fair.

The woman was sitting in the same area that Dyson and I had been the day before. The woman was wearing a classy red top with a dark brown leather jacket, and had wavy blonde hair that fell just below her collar bone. Her bone structure was flawless, and she was one of those people that you could tell was brilliant just by looking at them. I realized I was staring and quickly looked away not wanting to weird her out, but decided in that moment that I had no choice but to approach her when I was finished.

I heard a few people clapping that had actually been paying attention to me playing in the background, including the woman at the bar. That's when I realized I had reached the end of my sheet music and was done. A succubus's attention span isn't one of our strong suits, especially not when an attractive woman is in our line of sight. I moved away from the harp and slid it into the corner so it wouldn't be in the way when I started my next set.

Trick was standing behind the bar serving patrons. A succubus has a unique ability in that we can read a person's libido, which is incredibly beneficial when trying to determine whether or not someone is attracted to you. I walked towards the woman at the bar, smiling slightly when we made eye contact and took note of the spike in her energy as I approached, but bypassed her and continued toward the barkeep.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks?" I asked with a polite smile as Trick approached in his friendly demeanor.

"Of course," he replied. "You're first set was excellent by the way," he complimented.

I tilted my head to the side, feeling bashful, "Awe Trick, you're too sweet."

He placed the drink in front of me and continued on to the next costumer unable to talk for long because the bar was beginning to fill up. I took the opportunity to introduce myself to the woman I had been eyeing earlier. She watched as I approached her and was not subtle about checking me out as her eyes scanned all the way down to my feet and back up again.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to introduce myself she cut me off, "You're seem to be favouring your right leg while you walk, did you injure yourself?" she asked in a curious voice.

I paused completely caught off guard for a moment, "Ahh yeah," I stuttered. "I came down on my foot the wrong way when I was unloading the harp earlier."

_"Smooth succubus…"_ I thought to myself, _"way to make yourself sound like a clumsy moron."_

"How could you tell?" I asked, trying to recover.

The woman smiled clearly excited to share her findings, "I thought I noticed when you stepped off the stage earlier, but it was blatantly obvious in your gait when you were walking over here."

I shook my head and let out a disappointed sigh, "And here I thought you were checking me out," I teased. "Taylin O'Leary," I quickly added extending my hand, not wanting to give her time to correct me. I had to use the same alias I had given to the guy at the bar yesterday. It felt weird introducing myself with my mother's name instead of as Quinn.

The blonde chuckled and shook my hand, "Dr. Lauren Lewis."

"Doctor?" I asked, impressed at the title. "I had you pegged for a smart one."

"Oh?" Lauren replied, trying to hide the fact that she was flattered. "Well then you should really let me take a look at that leg, I might be able to help seeing as I'm so smart and all."

"I'm generally a pretty fast healer," I couldn't help but laugh, entertained by my own inside joke.

"In my professional opinion it is better to be safe than sorry. With the additional weight of the harp when coming down on your foot you could have done some real damage," she explained, clearly knowing what she was talking about.

I smiled, trying to be as charming as I could manage, "I'll tell you what doctor; if you're still here at the end of my next set I would be more than happy to let you take a look, as long as you let me buy you a drink after. I would get you one now, but practicing medicine while under the influence seems unethical."

"You have a deal," the doctor replied in a suspicious tone. "Trick doesn't let you drink for free because you work here?" she asked.

I gave her a guilty look, "You may be a little too smart for your own good… he does let me drink for free." I paused and smirked, "What can I say? The price is right."

She laughed, and fortunately for me seemed to be amused. Suddenly she looked behind me and addressed another person, "Hey Dyson, glad you could make it," she smiled. Clearly they were friends. "This is Taylin," she introduced me making the situation that much more awkward.

I turned in my seat trying to appear as calm as possible, "We've met actually," I said, looking up at the handsome blonde man. "Dyson was the first person I met here in Toronto."

"So you're old friends?" Lauren asked trying to understand how we knew each other.

"Oh we go a long way back," Dyson responded, clearly amused with this unwarranted situation I found myself in. "Who's in danger now?" he teased.

I opened my mouth to respond with a witty comeback, but nothing came to mind so I turned to Lauren instead, "We actually met yesterday. I just arrived here from Vancouver." I quickly explained.

"Although she is originally from Ireland," Dyson added, apparently trying to stake his territory.

_"These to obviously have some kind of weird history,"_ I thought to myself, at a loss for words so I just nodded in agreement.

Lauren seemed unphased by his total lack of discretion, "Ireland? I thought I detected a bit of an accent. I just couldn't quite place it."

I looked at both of them thinking maybe I could make the most out of a bad situation. "Seriously?!" I asked in an offended tone, "Dyson said the same thing yesterday, but I really don't hear it."

They both laughed and nodded at one another in agreement. This was a good sign; they obviously didn't hate each other. _"Threesome potential?" _I thought to myself, trying to figure out whether they used to date, or were just friends, or what their situation was.

"So how do you two know each other?" I asked.

They each paused for a moment, as though trying to find the right words.

"We uhh…" Lauren started trying to explain.

"I mean for the last few years we've…" Dyson attempted to finish.

"We're friends," the each said at the same time, smiling.

We continued talking and getting to know each other, although there was obvious underlying sexual tension with each of them, and the other was picking up on it. _"What kind of a fucked up triangle is this?"_ I wondered to myself. Generally in situations like this, there was a clear choice but both Dyson and Lauren seemed lovely. _"What person in their right mind could choose…"_ We carried on talking, and I hoped for one to either drop a bomb that ruined their charming natures, or have a hero come in and save me, neither of which seemed likely.

* * *

Bo and Tamsin walked into the bar scanning the crowd for people they knew. Tamsin noticed Dyson and Lauren sitting at the bar with a girl that she hadn't seen around before. Although she was facing away from her, she assumed the stranger had to be as attractive from the front as she was from behind. She was slender, although judging by her behind she had to work out. She had perfect natural beach waves in her hair that fell to about her mid-back. She was clearly a natural red head, but her hair faded from auburn into blonde tips at the bottom, and she had a thin braid on either side of her head that met in the back, almost like a headband. Her outfit was much different than most people in the bar, almost everyone wore leather, but she clearly had her own style. She had on a fitted grey tank top with a Guns n' Roses logo on the front, a black open front sleeveless cardigan that hung just below her hips, and faded grey skinny jeans with knee high boots that Tamsin knew only Kenzi would appreciate. The strangest thing of all was the way Dyson and Lauren seemed to be doting over her, almost the same way that they did with Bo.

_"These two jackasses can't seriously be doing this again can they?"_ Tamsin said under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Bo asked, not hearing her clearly.

"Take a look for yourself," Tamsin replied with a smile, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Bo's jaw dropped, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" she sighed, "Will they ever learn?"

She headed towards the three, seeing that both Dyson and Lauren were attracted to whoever this newcomer was, but she was having a hard time getting a read on the aura of the girl in the middle.

"Hi there," Bo said in a sweet voice, tilting her head and smiling amused by the fact that she had caught Dyson and Lauren fighting over yet another girl red handed.

"Hey," the two said awkwardly in unison, quickly turning to face Bo.

"Do they do that often?" the new girl asked with a chuckle, turning around with a dazzling smile.

Bo glanced over at Tamsin whose aura suddenly began burning a little bit hotter, although her face didn't show it while she stood there as cool as ever. She couldn't blame the Valkyrie for the sudden spark. The girl was beautiful. She had a slender face and was was surprisingly tan compared to your average fair skinned ginger. Her eyes practically hypnotized you with their pale green, and small specks of brown dispersed throughout. It was unlike anything Bo had seen.

"What are you crazy kids up to?" Bo inquired.

"We were just getting to know the Dal's newest employee," Dyson replied, looking down at the girl sitting beside him.

"Bo, meet Taylin O'Leary," Lauren piped in, introducing the two beautiful women.

_"Oh gosh, this poor girl,"_ Bo thought to herself, being in the same situation countless times before.

"Wow…" Quinn murmured, shaking Bo's hand, "Can I just say that you are absolutely stunning?" she said in a daze. "Gosh I hope that isn't to forward," she added quickly, falling under the same spell everyone did when they met Bo.

Tamsin looked at the girls for a moment, glancing from one to the other. They had the same body type, and had similar features which were extremely noticeable when they were standing side-by-side.

"No, no, flattery will get you everywhere," Bo said in a confident voice, taking the compliment.

Tamsin continued staring at the two, "You two actually sort of look alike," the blonde said aloud in a perplexed voice, not meaning to actually vocalize her thought.

Dyson and Lauren immediately exchanged a look realizing Tamsin was absolutely right. They even had similar demeanors.

"Dear God," Lauren said under her breath. The doctor stood up from her chair needing to escape this situation, "I need a drink."

"I'll join you," Dyson added, reaching the same conclusion as Lauren. They certainly had a type.

"I need to run in back and grab a few things," Bo said, taking advantage of the chance to look through a few of Tricks books.

* * *

I sat there for a moment watching the group disperse every which way, except for the tall blonde who had arrived with Bo earlier. She was stunning, and by stunning I mean flawless. A part of me considered trying to pick her up, but I figured I had made enough 'friends' for the evening.

"You don't drink," I asked, curious as to why she didn't go with the rest of the gang.

She laughed, "Have you seen the line for the bar?" she paused looking over at the group of people crowded around Trick. "I'll just wait here for someone to buy me a drink, or else reach over and grab a bottle when Trick isn't looking."

I chuckled and shook my head, this girl seemed to have a bit more of an edge to her than the rest of the group and I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Here," I said handing her my scotch, "Only half gone, but I'll give it to you for free. I have to go play my next set anyway."

The girl looked at me, grabbed the glass and immediately finished it. Setting it back on the table she looked at me with a bitchy smile, "Thanks."

As shocked as I was I didn't show it. I returned the expression and stood up to head to the stage, "Anytime." _"She could be a problem,"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

The bar was starting to clear out and the energy in the Dal was slowing down. A few patrons were passed out on the table, and the gang sat talking amongst themselves.

"What do you think of the new entertainment?" Trick asked.

"She's excellent Trick," Lauren replied with a smile.

"Yeah, she has great hands," Dyson joked, wincing when Bo punched him in the shoulder. "I meant musically!" he laughed, trying to defend himself.

"She's alright," Tamsin added, leaning back and sipping her beer. Bo looked over at the Valkyrie and shook her head smiling.

Quinn broke into "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone", and the entire room went silent listening to the words. The bluesy vibe brought out an emotion that all of them had been suppressing since Kenzi had died. Dyson stared down at his beer, the same way he had been when Taylin found him at the bar the day before. Lauren reached over and placed her hand over Bo's as the brunette allowed a single tear to fall, and Tamsin sat there with her face stone cold, drained of all emotion.

After the final slow strum of the guitar Bo broke the silence. "We need to find her you guys…" she said in a saddened voice.

"We will," Dyson responded reassuringly, as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"We will…" Bo said under her breath, just needing to say the words aloud for herself. _"We're coming for you Kenz_…" she thought.


End file.
